This invention relates to a manually actuated liquid pump sprayer capable of being operating in both an upright position and in an inverted position by the provision of first and second oppositely extending fluid flow passages extending within the liquid in the container to which the pump sprayer is mounted in one of the upright and inverted positions, and extending into air in the container and the other of such positions.
Pump dispensers having only a single fluid flow passage comprising a dip tube extend from the pump into the liquid at the bottom of the container such that liquid is suctioned into the pump sprayer during its operation so long as there is liquid in the container and while the container is held in a position in which its bottom is located substantially below the pump sprayer.
Such known dispensers, however, are generally incapable of being operated in an inverted position as when the dip tube is no longer in communication with the liquid in the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,277,001 discloses a manually actuated pump sprayer adapted for upright and inverted spray by the provision of a three-way valve assembly mounted to the sprayer. Such assembly is, however, of complex structure requiring ball check valves associated with both oppositely extending fluid flow passages.